


White is Not the New Black (podfic)

by BiP



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fashion is very important to Crowley, First Kiss, I'm so sorry Crowley, Ligur Got Better, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Risen Crowley, The return of the snake sticker, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: a podfic of aughtpunk's story.You know, I thought to myself, I've seen so many lovely 'Fallen Aziraphale' fics but not a single 'Risen Crowley' fic. Time to fix that.Or: Crowley wakes up with an odd warm fuzzy feeling in his chest and doesn't like it at all.





	White is Not the New Black (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AughtPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AughtPunk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [White is Not the New Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234410) by [AughtPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AughtPunk/pseuds/AughtPunk). 

[Stream at Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-151285749/white-is-not-the-new-black-good-omens-podfic)

[Download at Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1X7eq8MCt8-Q1wT__klswUpEWpoDDIyOS)


End file.
